1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a storage device. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable data backup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory cards are popularly applied in digital cameras, notebook computers, MP3 players, PDAs and the like, but are is expensive. The portable consumer electrics device cannot store data when memory space within the portable consumer electrics device is full. At this time, data stored in the memory must be backed up or deleted. For example, if the memory space of a digital camera is full, the user must back up data to a computer host with a reading device such as a memory card reader or PC card.
Thus, users must carry several memory cards when away from the computer host to back up any significant amount of data. Furthermore, the price of memory cards is high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable data backup device to back up digital data from a flash memory card to writeable media without requiring the presence of a computer host.
According to the above object, the portable data backup device of the present invention comprises a flash memory reader to read digital data from a flash memory card, an input unit for producing a control signal, a backup unit for storing digital data, and a control unit enabling the flash memory reader to read the digital data from the flash memory card and store it to the backup unit after receiving the control signal.
In the present invention, the portable data backup device further comprises a player unit to play or display the digital data stored in the flash memory card or in the backup unit.